If Homunculi and Humans Could Mate
by What-the-Dark
Summary: its what would happen if homunculi could have kids with humans haha!


If Homunculi and Humans Could Mate

During the process of doing the nasty… the homunculi eject a sliver of the philosopher's stone into the women to create a life form known as the demon baby. Unless the mother is lust then the sliver will be put in the womb. When the demon baby is in the human it lays dormant for a while then turns into the leech state. The leech state takes place during the 6th or 7th month or so of pregnancy. This is when the bastard of a child sucks what life force it can out of its now host. With little energy and life force left, the 9 month mark is a tough one for the mother. After nearly dying the baby is born. It grows up having a semi-normal life. Gets hit by a car here and there, gets a limb chopped off but it grows back and they heal like any other homunculus. It ages up to the point of 23. At 23 they stop aging. Depending on the sin that gave the baby life and gave it part of its philosophers stone their son or daughter will start going through "sin puberty". This is when all of the characteristics of the sin starts to show in its child.

Greed

The mine stage comes first, becoming very possessive of everything and anything it can get its hands on. Starting with simple objects slowly moves to seeing everything as an object/possession to be owned. Since the child will most likely be male he might become a little handsy or grabby with girls. Thoughts then turn to a quest for absolute power; unable to fill the gap/void he will continue to want everything.

Lust

This child will most likely be female. During the start of her "sin puberty" her boobs will slowly start growing till one morning she wakes up with huge ass titty's up to an F-cup. Her body will become completely developed into the perfect woman figure. She gains a new power at this stage called "flash boner" which is what every guy gets when they pass her. After a while she begins to get a little flirtatious. A little then turns into a lot then turns into an obsession of sex. She is said to screw so hard she accidentally kills every man she has sex with.

Envy

This sin's child starts out as a boy or it can start out as a girl. During its "sin puberty" either the boobs or dick start to shrink. They shrink not to the point of being nothing but to the point of being pretty damn small. Then whatever he/she didn't have before he/she gains a bit of it … making the girl or boy now an "it." After the confusing gender conversion state Envy's child now becomes a bitch bastard asshole dick-head that everyone hates. It starts wanting everything that someone else has driven to the point of insanity Envy's child will, at some point in its life it goes through a slight rebellious phase where it murders countless people with a huge ass massacre After that it gains the power to shape shift and ends up screwing people over as a pastime whether it be in sex and make the person think one gender then it changes in the middle or messing with people's heads being one person then pretending to be another.

Wrath

SUCKS FOR HIM! He ages and dies like any other human. He is the only hummunculous that isn't immortal; he ages and gets hurt without healing. It starts when he begins to have a slight obsession with sharp objects. He prefers swords and knives. As you can imagine this obsession grows worse into having some psychopathic thoughts creating an almost double sided personality where he smiles all the time yet won't hesitate to cut your fucking arm off if you piss him off. He gets angry really fast. His fuse is short and he's willing to take that frustration out on anyone.

Gluttony

And so his appetite begins when he turns 23. All her does is eat, and eat, and eat….and eat some more. It becomes a bad habit… no more like hobby…no wait, a life style, all the gluttonous eating. Though he is not lazy and will do whatever it takes for food. He gets extremely over weight. Side effects of this ginormous appetite may include the starting of eating people, craving human flesh, and having your stomach open a black portal to an abyss where people never return. Oh, and also having centipede like characteristics.

Pride

This is the only homunculus that goes through sin puberty at the age of ten and stays that age from then on. Frustrated with always being looked down on, treated as a little kid, not being able to drink or have sex no matter what his real age is, he becomes a bit of a brat. He starts to play with his new power by using the shadows. He becomes one of the strongest of the homunculi and becomes very arrogant. He thinks highly of himself and bosses around other homunculi to do his bidding…he has a little gay crush on wrath…but also somewhat has a father-son relationship with him.

Sloth

At the start of its sin puberty this homunculus slowly loses the drive to do anything and basically becomes a lazy ass. Though the more he does nothing the more buff he gets till he's ripped out of his mind where he could probably do the man-boob-twitch-thing but will never know cuz he's too lazy to do it anyway. The other homunculi like to pick on him and make him do work. This homunculus also has a diminishing intelligence level which means he goes from a pretty average intellect to becoming as smart as a donkey with a bad birth defect, a brain tumor, rabid, that's been in a horrible accident. He also has half the vocabulary as a deaf and blind parrot. His favorite and basically the only words he'll come to know are "what", "a", and "pain".


End file.
